Blog użytkownika:Julie 03/2 "Percy. Percy Jackson"
2 ' ' Percy. Percy Jackson. - To się porobiło - powiedział Jason. Wciąż spoglądał w sufit i kręcił raz po raz głową, jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Chłopak siedział na łóżku w domku Zeusa, a tuż obok niego leżała Samantha. A może Ruby, sam już nie wiedział jak ma się do niej zwracać. Jej włosy rozsypały się na poduszce, a skóra wydawała się strasznie jasna na tle ciemnej poszewki pościeli. Wyglądała nieco inaczej niż, gdy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy. - Niezły kanał, co? - nawinęła sobie na palec jeden z rudych kosmyków i zaczęła się nim bawić. Jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnej emocji, ale Jason wiedział, że pod tą maską obojętności, kryje się na prawdę przerażona dziewczyna. Pamiętał jak on stracił pamięć. Jak nie pamiętał nic poza imieniem i nazwiskiem. Rodziny, przyjaciół. N i c. Żadnych wspomnień. Wyobrażał sobie, że tak właśnie musiała się czuć teraz Samantha. Nie znała swojej prawdziwej rodziny. W zasadzie przez przymus ciągłej ucieczki po Stanach straciła całe dzieciństwo. Nie doświadczyła czegoś takiego jak pierwszy dzień szkoły, przyjęcie na okrągłe dziesiąte urodziny, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Jason z tego powodu bardzo jej współczuł. - Nie rozumiem tylko j a k? No jasne, bogowie zawsze są tacy... b e z p r o b l e m o w i. Wszystko im wolno i w ogóle... Ale jeśli chodzi o przysięgi na Styks... No w każdym razie ich nie łamią. Samantha odrzuciła poduszkę i łypnęła na niego spode łba. - S e r i o? - uniosła brwi, a jej usta wykrzywił drwiący uśmieszek - Tak się składa, Jasonie, że gdyby nie złamanie pewnego przyrzeczenia na Styks nie byłoby cię dzisiaj na świecie. Tak więc.. witaj w klubie. - przysunęła się do niego i wymierzyła mu kuksańca w ramię. Jason nigdy nie myślał o złamaniu przysięgi przez jego ojca w ten sposób. Taki po prostu był Zeus. Jason pomyślał, że nikt się tym faktem nie zdziwił. Ale sprawa z Samanthą wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. To było takie... nierealne. - Po co masz dziś wieczorem iść do Wielkiego Domu? - spytał Jason. Dziewczyna była nieco zdziwiona tak nagłą zmianą tematu, ale odpowiedziała na jego pytanie. - Tak właściwie to nie wiem. Wiesz... jestem pierwszym pierwszym takim herosem. Chcą przetestować moje umiejętności. - westchnęła - Na pewno będzie bardzo zabawnie być królikiem doświadczalnym przez parę godzin. Albo żabą na sekcji. Kto wie... może położą mnie na tacy, rozkroją mnie i będą sprawdzać moje wnętrzności. Chłopak mimowolnie się roześmiał. Na twarzy Samanthy zagościł uśmiech. - No to co, Grace, idziemy, nie? - spytała - Gdzie? - Jason był trochę zdezorientowany, ale po chwili domyślił się o co chodziło dziewczynie - Ach, tak. Miałem cię poduczyć szermierki. *** Adam włóczył się samotni po lesie. Musiał się porządnie zastanowić. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że propozycja Raven nie była dla niego kusząca. Była, i to jak. Na samą myśl o tym, że mógłby odzyskać Minnette jego serce przyśpieszało. Tłukło się w jego piersi i Adam myślał, że za chwilę mu ją rozsadzi. To wszystko... to było jak wygranie losu na loterii. Ale nie za taką cenę, powtarzał sobie. Chłopak nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Musiałby odebrać wiele niewinnych żyć. I doprowadzić do klęski Olimpu. Odpędził tę myśl od siebie. Już wcześniej postanowił, że nie przejdzie na ciemną stronę mocy. A przynajmniej tak powiedział córce Hekate. Pamiętał jej każde słowo. Każdą jej obietnice. Jej głos rozbrzmiewał wciąż na nowo w jego głowie. Słowa, które wypływały z ust Raven były jak trucizna. Nasączone kwasem, który wypalał dziury w jego umyśle. Szedł dalej przez labirynt drzew. Z każdym jego kolejnym krokiem światło stopniowo zanikało. W tak słabym oświetleniu każde drzewo przypomniało zjawę. W głębi lasu było zupełnie cicho. Słychać było jedynie szelest liści i obumarłych gałązek pod jego stopami. Przysiadł pod jednym z drzew i zamknął powieki. Wsłuchiwał się w szum wiatru. W łopoczące liście. Spokój. Tego było mu trzeba. Musiał jakoś zebrać myśli. Po niespełna piętnastu minutach jego idealną świątynię dumania zaczęły zakłócać niepokojące dźwięki. Najpierw otworzył jedno oko i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Cokolwiek ten dźwięk wywoływało brzmiało dziko. To mogło być jakieś wyjątkowo wkurzone zwierze, a coś podpowiadało Adamowi, że to nie było to. P o t w ó r. Chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi i wyciągnął miecz zza pasa. Coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. Z pomiędzy drzew wybiegły dwie dziewczyny i jeden chłopak. Nie byli w typowym wieku uznania. Mogli mieć nawet więcej niż szesnaście lat. Goniły ich dwa piekielne ogary. Dużo większe niż przeciętnie powinny być. Zwykle piekielne psy przypominały rozmiarem samochody osobowe. Te... wyglądały jak rozepchane, owłosione mini vany. Jedna z dziewczyn dobrze sobie radziła. Dzierżyła w ręku miecz i dźgała potwora, ale był on dla niej za wielki. Była w podartych ciuchach, całe jej ciało było pokryte drobnymi skaleczeniami. Jej włosy przyklejały się do mokrej od potu twarzy. Ale mimo to wyglądała świetnie w walce. Przynajmniej nie wyglądała na szczególnie ranną i potrzebującą natychmiastowej pomocy lekarza. Druga z dziewczyn nie była w tak dobrej formie. Ubranie wisiało na niej w strzępach pokazując jej okaleczone ciało. Pręgi, poparzenia i sińce sprawiały, że jej plecy wyglądały bardziej jak talerz surowego mięsa niż ciało. Na dodatek kulała. Adam wiedział, że nie poradzą sobie dłużej z potworami bez jego pomocy - pomocy doświadczonego herosa - mimo, że chłopak strzelający z łuku na prawdę dawał z siebie wszystko. Nagle jeden z ogarów padł bezwładnie na ziemię. Z jego pleców wystawało dwa tuziny strzał. Chłopak o jasnych włosach zachwiał się i Adam przez chwilę myślał, że tamten upadnie, ale odzyskał równowagę i wsparł się o pień drzewa. Uznał, że teraz n a p r a w d ę przyda im się pomoc. Skoczył do przodu z mieczem w ręku i uderzył w ledwo dychającego piekielnego ogara, leżącego na ziemi. Trysnęła fontanna ciemnoczerwonej krwi, obryzgując Adama. Nie wiele się zastanawiając ruszył na drugiego z potworów, z którym rozprawiała się ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Ogar zwrócił na niego całą swoją uwagę, dzięki czemu dziewczyna mogła wbić mu sztylet pod żebra. Potwór zawył z bólu, ale to nie osłabiło jego chęci, zrobienia z Adama krwawej miazgi. Chłopak z łukiem wysłał ku piekielnemu ogarowi kilka strzał. Wbiły się w jego pysk i plecy. Potwór spojrzał na swojego dręczyciela. Wtedy Adam zyskał niepowtarzalną okazję. Gdy monstrum dzieliły zaledwie dwa metry od rozszarpania bruneta syn Nike skoczył na plecy potworowi. Wbił mu miecz w kark i osunął się w dół jego tłowia, dalej tnąc. Piekielny ogar padł na ziemię. Miał rozorane plecy, tak, że było mu widać fragmenty szkieletu. W około było mnóstwo krwi. Naprawdę mnóstwo. To było dziwne. Nawet więcej niż dziwne. Adam nigdy nie był świadkiem czegoś takiego. Po potworach najczęściej zostawała kupka żółtego pyłu, a nie... zwłoki. Chłopak postanowił powiedzieć o tym Chejronowi, zaraz po przybyciu do Obozu. Otarł ręką pot z czoła, jednocześnie brudząc je krwawą mazią. Odwrócił się w stronę przyszłych rekrutów. Blondynka była nie przytomna. Leżała bezwładnie, ale jej pierś unosiła się i opadała, co świadczyło o tym, że nadal oddycha. - Ona żyje - powiedziała dziewczyna o czarnych włosach i dziwnych oczach, które miały barwę przywodzącą na myśl wściekle fioletowy płomień. Córka Hekate, pomyślał. ''Jak ja ich nie znoszę. '' Ale jednak się pomylił. Dziewczyna podeszła do płynącego nieopodal strumyka i zamoczyła dłonie. Najwidoczniej chciała je umyć, ale... Wyglądało to jakby jednocześnie zmywała z siebie wszystkie rany i zadrapania. Wstała, otrzepała z wody dłoń i podała ją Adamowi. On ujął ją niepewnie i delikatnie nią potrząsnął. - Ana Hellen. Córka Posejdona - obdarzyła go uśmiechem, a jej tęczówki zmieniły barwę na bladoniebieską. *** Jason był zdziwiony tym jak dobrze Samantha posługuje się mieczem. Oczywiście dobrze, jak na początkującą. Nie była w stanie pokonać jego. Raz po raz rozlegał się brzdęk metalu. To oznaczało, że znowu wytrącił jej broń z ręki. Podniosła ją z grymasem na twarzy. - Idzie ci coraz lepiej - pocieszył ją Jason. - Akurat - rzuciła z obojętnością. Włosy miała spięte na czubku głowy w niedbały kok. Zachodzące słońce oświetlało prawą połowę jej twarzy. W tym oświetleniu, dało się dostrzec cienką białą bliznę biegnącą od oka do linii szczęki, a jej oczy nabrały pomarańczowe zabarwienie. Były jak niebieska woda w jeziorze podczas zachodu słońca. - Sam... - położył jej rękę na ramieniu. - Ruby. - Popatrzył na nią tępo. - Tak naprawdę mam na imię Ruby - wyjaśniła i odwróciła głowę w bok, wlepiając oczy w lekko wzburzoną taflę oceanu. - Chyba pora przestać uciekać od rzeczywistości. W jej głosie pobrzmiewała doza smutku. Wziął jej twarz w obie ręce i obrócił ku sobie. - A więc, Ruby - powiedział chłopak uśmiechając się szelmowsko - Nie wolno ci się poddać. Stara, dobra Sam powiedziałaby, że nie musi się niczego uczyć, bo wszystko już umie i zjadła wszystkie rozumy świata. Ale wygląda na to, że Ruby nie umie nawet wymyślić słabej wymówki, żeby się wykręcić, co? Kąciki ust dziewczyny lekko zadrżały, ale nie uśmiechnęła się. - Tak więc - kontynuował Jason - jeśli jest coś jeszcze czego nie umiesz nauczę cię tego - przysunął się bliżej - Ale tym czasem, weź ten cholerny miecz i mnie pokonaj. - popatrzyła na niego spod przymrużonych oczu. Był pewny, że Ruby się podda - No dawaj. Chyba nie pozwolisz, żeby jakiś pierwszy lepszy chłopak cię zlał, co? Podziałało. Nim Jason się spostrzegł powaliła go na ziemię i przycisnęła mu koniec miecza go gardła. Wbiła kolano w jego żebra odcinając mu dopływ powietrza. - I co teraz powiesz, Grace? Zaśmiał się. Zabrzmiało to tak jakby się dławił i walczył o każdy oddech, bo rzeczywiście tak było. - Może być "zejdź ze mnie" czy potrzebujesz oklasków? - wychrypiał ironicznym tonem. Dziewczyna stanęła na równe nogi, a nie widzialna siła podniosła chłopaka z ziemi i postawiła go blisko niej, tak, że ich twarze dzieliło może dziesięć centymetrów. Jason był zaskoczony i zdezorientowany. Przecież Ruby nawet go nie dotknęła! - Co...? Jak...? - wybełkotał - Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz - powiedziała zagadkowym tonem. Zmniejszył dzielący ich dystans o połowę. Wyglądała teraz t a k pięknie. Nawet sam nie wiedział co by zrobił, gdyby nie przerwał im znajomy głos. - Hej, Grace. - głos należał do Percy'ego. Chłopak tak zaskoczył Jasona, że ten odsunął się od Ruby na pół metra. Może więcej. - To ta nowa? - skinął w stronę rudowłosej dziewczyny i przesunął po niej wzrokiem ociągając się. Uniósł z powrotem głowę, a na jego twarzy zagościł szelmowski uśmiech. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Ruby. - Percy. Percy Jackson. Syn Posejdona. Dziewczyna całkowicie zignorowała jego wyciągniętą dłoń. - Po tym jak się przedstawiłeś wnioskuję, że powinnam cię kojarzyć, co? - powiedziała unosząc brwi - Zapewne jesteś jakimś super bohaterem albo tajnym agentem. James'em Bondem czy Spiderman'em? Każdy normalny chłopak zrozumiałby, że poniósł porażkę i jak mężczyzna przyjął kosza, ale, ku rozczarowaniu Jasona, nie Percy. - Coś w tym rodzaju - powiedział - No wiesz... Kilka razy uratowałem świat i w ogóle... - Pozwól, że cię wyręczę, stary - zza pleców Jasona dobiegł głos Leona Valdeza. Stanął naprzeciwko dziewczyny, wskazując rękami Percy'ego jak jakieś ekskluzywne auto - Percy Jackson. Półbóg. Syn Posejdona i wielki rozrabiaka na Olimpie. Kilkukrotnie ratował świat przed zagładą, a mimo to nadal stara się być sobą. Ten chłopak definitywnie zapewni każdej dziewczynie dreszczyk emocji i pokaże jak wspaniały jest świat. - przerwał na chwilę po czym szepnął do Ruby - W pakiecie jest też jego móżdżek, godny syna Starego Wodorosta, tak jakby co. Wyszczerzył do niej zęby. - Dziękuję za tę... reklamę, Valdez - powiedział nieco zmieszany Percy - Ale mógłbyś się już zmywać. - Wiesz stary, ja tylko chciałem pomóc - mrugnął do Ruby i wycofał się z areny do szermierki. Percy wsadził ręce do kieszeni dżinsów i przez chwilę bujał się na piętach. - Więc... masz już w skrócie moją biografię - uśmiechnął się blado - Myślę, że mogę cię w zamian zapytać o imię. Jasonowi nie podobał się sposób w jaki Percy patrzył na dziewczynę. Jego morsko-zielone oczy lustrowały ją i wyglądało to tak jakby syn Posejdona zaraz miał ją pożreć wzrokiem. - Ruby. Ruby Midnight - powiedziała po dłuższej chwili - Córka Artemidy. Percy'ego Jacksona właśnie zamurowało. _________________________________________________________________________________ I teraz powiedzcie mi, że się tego nie spodziewaliście ^ ;____; Przewidywalna jestem, nie? W każdym razie mam nadzieję dodać następny rozdział za tydzień, ale zobaczymy jak to wszystko się potoczy. xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach